After All This Time
by BtrNmKpfan
Summary: Ya no existe mas rencor entre nosotros.(...)Y pensar que despues de todo este tiempo, lo odiaba


Holis Little Towers! c: ...Como muchos me lo habían pedido aquí esta la continuación de ''YF'' :3  
La verdad es que no planeaba hacer esto, pero toda la idea me estuvo consumiendo . (Puesto a que ya se me había ocurrido esta segunda parte xD)  
Anyways, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus reviews ñ.ñ (les agradezco las que me dejaron en mi fic anterior *u*)

* * *

Me levanto de mi cama, despertándome del hermoso sueño que tuve. Froto mis ojos al mismo tiempo que bostezo, estiro mis brazos y agarro mi Ipod que esta en la mesita junto a mi cama. Lo prendo y veo la hora: 7:30 a.m., genial, me levante mas temprano que de costumbre. Iba a volver a apagarlo y acostarme por un rato mas, pero algo me atrajo la atención, y eso era específicamente la fecha...

16 de Julio; el mismo día que tuve mi graduación, cuando James me dejo solo junto con mi hijo, el no sabia de su existencia. Y han pasado tres años desde que James me dejo y dos desde que nació mi hijo. Es igual a su padre, lo que es malo para mi. Ya que todos los días cuando lo miro, es igual a el.

Con respecto a James no he sabido nada de el, solo tengo el recuerdo de el en forma de un hermoso bebe. Tiene sus ojos y su misma boca, la cara con las mismas facciones que el. No podría odiar a mi hijo, ya que el no tiene la culpa. En lugar de sufrir en este día, mejor, voy a pasarmela muy bien para que cuando lo recuerde con una sonrisa todos los años.

Me meto al baño para darme una ducha, cuando salgo me pongo ropa cómoda. Voy a la cuna donde esta mi hijo y antes de cargarlo y despertarlo, me quedo viendo su carita, se parece como cuando me despertaba al lado de James...-Debo de dejar de pensar en el.-me dije sacudiendo mi cabeza. Cargo a mi hijo con mis brazos, lo baño y le pongo su ropita. Cuando ya termine de darle de desayunar salimos a caminar por la ciudad y ver que hacíamos ambos.

Toda la mañana me la pase increíble, paseamos y estuvimos un largo rato jugando. Pero paso algo que me dejo helado...

Justo cuando íbamos caminando por el parque, vi al otro lado a James, sonriendo como siempre. Pense en ir a confrontarlo pero no pude por la escena que paso... James alzo en sus brazos a una pequeña niña, sus ojos de color café oscuro, mas oscuros que los míos y pálida. De un año cuando mucho. Pero me dolió verlo cargando a esa niña, segundos después llego otro chico mas bajo que el, pero un poco mas alto que yo, de pelo negro y le dio un beso en la boca, los dos se veían felices, eso no se podía negar... Quería irme de ahí, así que no lo pensé dos veces y carge rápidamente a mi hijo y comenze a correr. Pero no paso mucho cuando choque con otra persona cayendo ambos al césped...

-Lo lamen...-iba a disculparme, pero al ver a la persona que estaba en el suelo igual que yo. Me retracte-!Lo que me faltaba¡, tropezarme con el idiota de Jett Stetson-dije soltando un suspiro

-Igual es un gusto volver a verte.-solto una pequeña risa mientras se tallaba su cabeza

-Ay, porfavor no me digas que ahora eres buena persona. Tienes suerte por no haber hecho llorar a mi hijo.-dije mientras me aseguraba de que mi bebe estuviera asalvo y sin raspones

-Pues si te lo voy a decir, ya cambie Carlos. Y ya no soy el mismo ''hijo de puta'' que todos decían que era,-se levanto y me ofreció su mano para que pueda levantarme-Y quisiera demostrarlo.-al final la acepte, nos levantamos y le di la mano a mi hijo.-¿Quieres charlar un poco mas?-

-Claro, solo que en otro lugar-le indique. Llendonos a otra parte, lejos del parque...

**5 Meses después...**

Estoy en mi sala, jugando con mi pequeño hijo. Cuando de repente suena el timbre indicando que alguien espera en la puerta. Deje al pequeño con sus juguetes, fui a la puerta y cuando la abril me quede sin aliento

-¿Puedo pasar?, Carlos-yo solo le sedi el paso dentro de mi casa

-Pero James, ¿Que haces aquí?-pregunte incredulo, mientras ambos íbamos hacia la sala para sentarnos y conversar

-Solo quise pasar a saludar y saber como van las cosas por aqui-dijo regalandome una sonrisa

-Pues bien, gracias por preguntar-

-Carlos, se que mi visita ahora te incomoda, por la simple y única razón de que pues... yo te abandone, y te deje solo junto con nuestro hijo.-me quede atónito al escuchar eso, ''James sabia de nuestro hijo''.-Si, es cierto, lo supe todo desde un principio. Yo había visto la prueba de embarazo que estaba en tu baño. Y no fuera porque no te amaba o no quería un bebe, si no era porque esta relación no habría funcionado con el paso del tiempo, no era adivino ni brujo, pero yo sabia que esto, no iba a llegar lejos.-termino de explicarme, poniendo su mano encima de la mía en señal de que comprendiera

-Pero, osea, no iba a funcionar lo nuestro, pero ya tuviste una hija con otro-le reproche cruzando los brazos

-Si, se que suena estúpido. Pero, no quiero que te ofendas, pero el amor que siento con el es mas grande que el que yo sentía por ti. El es lo contrario de mi, es como mi contraparte, y eso hace lo interesante a una relación; Las peleas, los celos, etc. ,,,Que es lo que tu no tenias conmigo, ambos somos igual de infantiles, y raramente peleábamos o discutíamos. Esta relación con el tiempo nos hubiéramos artado, chocado, estrenado, tu de mi y yo de ti.-

Yo solo me quede pensando, talvez tenia razón...

-Solo hay una forma de saber si es cierto lo que dices.-James se me quedo viendo en forma de duda-Así...-pose una de mis manos en su mejilla, me acerque a el y lo bese un sus labios, como no la había hecho desde hace tiempo. Al minuto me separe de el viéndolo a los ojos...

-¿Y bien?-

-Tienes razon, esto no hubiera llegado lejos.-dije soltando una risa, por su parte, James solo sonrió

-Y... ¿Como se llama?-dijo tratando de sacar un tema para conversar

-Kendall*, y antes de que preguntes, si le puse así por mi antiguo ex-novio-ambos nos empezamos a reír-¿Y tu hija?.-

-Su nombre es Avril**, es una niña muy simpática e inteligente, igual que su papa.-sonrió, talvez recordando a ambos-Por cierto, mi novio es Logan, ¿Si lo conoces, verdad?-

-Sip, luego hacia mis tareas. Espero que ambos sean felices James.-

-Gracias Carlos.-

-Ya esta lista la comida amor.-me llamo Jett saliendo de la cocina, encontrándose con nosotros dos.-¿Que haces aquí James?

-Solo pase a disculparme con Carlos, y todo esta bien, verdad Carlitos.-yo solo asenti con la cabeza

-¿No quieres cenar con nosotros?-le ofreci señalando hacia el comedor

-No gracias, tengo una cita con Logan. Y si llego tarde me va a matar.-dijo levantándose del sillón, yo hice lo mismo-Fue un placer habernos vuelto a ver y que todo se haya aclarado. Fue un placer Jett.-se despidió de nosotros dos y se fue de la casa.

Todo estará bien por ahora, James y yo somos felices con las personas que mas amamos y ya no existe mas rencor entre nosotros. Y soy feliz con Jett al igual el con Logan... Y pensar que despues de todo este tiempo, lo odiaba

* * *

Aclarations xD

*Ademas de ser por Kendall Knight y Schmidt. Es porque yo si llegara a tener hijos (lo que no creo e.e xD) así le pondría: ''Kendall'' :3  
**También así le pondría a mi hija: ''Avril'' porque?, porque me gusta Avril Lavigne xD

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y mas los que pidieron esta segunda parte ñ.ñ  
Dejen sus reviews porfavor c:

Besos  
BYE ;D


End file.
